sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCW - X Dimensions
This has no plans for a fan game as of yet. But Its fun to write down a Listings in case someone comes up with plans to make one. This Project is based on the crossover games Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone which combines Stratagy RPG and Fighting gameplay together, as many many familiar faces from Namco and Capcom (and Sega in X Zone) jump across worlds fighting together to defeat a powerfull foe. For those unfammiliar to X Zone you might want to sit this out. or quickly study up on it to get the idea. Or download the Demo on eshop to get a quick feel for how the game works. This Project is Free Join if you havnt figured it out already Plot there isnt one yet. Exclusive Characters We need to design a few bosses specifically the main antagonists. and a Pair Unit to represent the project. the Main Good guys essentially. Pair Units The main units that do the fighting. Can either be two characters from the same world (creator) or a combination of two characters of two different worlds (creator) (Lets try to limit ourselves to 22 Pair Units) #Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami (JonicOokami7) #Nega C Payne the Bandicoot & Optimus Kiefer (JonicOokami7) #Ion the Hedgehog & Gavin the Mongoose (DUBSTEPxSonic) #Iron Minerzone & Shockina Wave (Iron Minerzone) #Mark-Ross the Mouse & Harvest the Raccoon (Muppet171) #Aysel the Bunny & Acacia the Wolf (AngelFlames) #Morpheus Tenebros & Somnus Onebros (FroZenHyBrid) #Russel the Terrier and Leona the Lion (Muppet171) Solo Units Secondary rate characters who can be equipped to a Pair unit to assist in battle. Same applies as the number of pair units lets try to have the same number of Solo's #Jacob the Pikachu (JonicOokami7) #Laufeia Yamikaze the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Marshall the Mongoose (Muppet171) # Voltron the Hedgehog (Deathguy81) # Railei the Traveler(SniperAssassinX) # Sean The Hedgehog (SeanTheHedgehog) #Otega the Hedgehog (DUBSTEPxSonic) #Ramona the Bat (Muppet171) #Nagisa Zeila (AngelFlames) #Tioda Jamboticon (Iron Minerzone) Enemy Units The guys you beat up specifically enemies from different worlds (creators) #Dimensional Worm (Original) #Dimensional Weasel (Original) #Vortex Golem (Original) #Black Hole Titan (Original) #Cyrexian Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) #Cyrexian Fire Lizard (JonicOokami7) #Flying Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Minions (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Brutes (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Hounds (JonicOokmi7) #Desert Golems (SniperAssassinX) #Thieves (SniperAssassinX) #Kyokoku Ninjas (Muppet171) #Veridi Knights (SeantheHedgehog) #Dark Knights (Deathguy81) #Dark titans (Deathguy81) #Dark snakes (Deathguy81) #Agress-Bots (Muppet171) #Demonic Angels (DUBSTEPxSonic) #Virus Bugs (AngelFlames) #Water Knights (AngelFlames) #Aquatic Snakes (AngelFlames) #WarZonian Soldier (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Ant (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Spitter (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Bee (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Swarmer (Iron Minerzone) #Dark mages (Deathguy81) #Dark gunners (Deathguy81) #Dark ninjas (Deathguy81) Rival Units Characters from other worlds (creators) who are stronger then usual enemies. essentially bosses #Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami * (JonicOokami7) #Darkness Centros the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Doctor Edgar Cyrex (JonicOokami7) #Obsidian Warzone (Iron Minerzone) #Xiao the Otter (Muppet171) #Nec the Rabbit (DUBSTEPxSonic) #King Efther (SeanTheHedgehog) #Somnus Onebros * (FroZenHyBrid) #Rin the Hyena (Muppet171) #Rekk Scratch * (Iron Minerzone) ( * ) Prior to becomming a Pair/Solo Unit Movesets The attacks each unit (Pair/Solo/Rival) can do, Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami A - Sword of Shiranui and Yamiblade A < - Ookami Sphere and Dark Gale A > - Bruzooka and Bolt 3 - Induces Stun A v - Solar Bead Whip and Fire 3 (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Heroes Tremor and Ice 3 (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Trance Termination - Induces Down Assist Attack - Sword of Shiranui and Dark Gale Multi Attack - Trance Mode B and Trance Mode T - (accessible at level 30) Skills -''' Broken Legacy - Costs 30 XP - +15 in attack, Jonic uses Broken Legacy to fight Shadow Movement - Costs 15 XP - Nulifys ZOC, Oblivion decends into the Shadows Ookami's Mirror - Costs 30 XP - +15 Defense, Jonic defends using the Ookami's mirror. Irn Bru Rations - Costs 30 Xp - Heals 30% HP (Self or Ally), Jonic Pops open a can of Irn Bru Spiritual Desperation - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Attack is raised by +15 'Nega C Payne the Bandicoot and Optimus Kiefer ' A - Bandicoot Punch and Baseball Bat A < - Negaton Bomb and Blue dome headbutt - Induces Stun A > - Tornado Spin and Lower gut strike A v - Double Gas out - Induces Poison (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Junk throw and Pants drop (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Super Twatdoken Assist Attack - Negaton Bomb and Blue Dome Headbutt Multi Attack - G.R.I.N.D Barrage - (accessible at level 30) 'Skills ' Jetpack flight - Costs 15 XP - +2 Range - Optimus uses his Jetpack to move around Wake up Slap - Costs 20 XP - Heals Status effects (Self or ally) Nega slaps the status out of an ally - more to come soon- '''Iron Minerzone the Zonian & Shockina Wave A - Pickaxe and Shock Blade A < - Pathblasters and Slingshock Cannon A > - Strength and Hover Boot Combo Kicks A v - Zoniron Laser arms* and Shockwave Rocket Barrel Launcher (Accesible at Level 15) A ^ - Zoniron Leap Kick Boots* and Slingshock Mark 2 (Accessible at Level 25) Special Attack - Shockifiyng Technology - Induces Stun Assist Attack - Pathblasters and Slingshock Cannon Multi Attack - Zoniron and Shockwave MechTech (* Does not include the entire Zoniron Power Suit just parts of it) Skills -''' Kiss of Power Boost - Costs 30 XP - +15 in Attack, Iron gets kissed by Shockina, in return trying to show off his power. Pickaxe and Slingshock Breakthrough - Costs 15 XP - Nullifies ZOC, Iron and Shockina combine their attacks. Doctor's Orders - Costs 20 XP - Nullifies Poison - Shockina puts on Anti-bioterial body shields that prevent Poison for 2 turns. Zonitech Healing Drone - Costs 30 XP - Heals 30% HP (Self or Ally). Iron spawns a Healing Drone from his Wrist Comm. '''Ion the Hedgehog & Gavin The Mongoose A - Energy Punch + Fire Dash Attack A< - Energy Burst + Fire Ball Attack A> - Spin Dash Attack + Terra Quake Av - Atomic Wave + Tsunami Attack (accessible at LVL 15) A^ - Atomic Shock + Shockwave Attack (Accessible at LVL 35) Special Attack - Dual Power - Induces Fire Assist Attack - Energy and Elemental Rocket Multi Attack - Ultimate Duo Attack (unlocked at LVL 20) Skills -''' Energy Charge - Costs 20 XP - +15 in Attack, Ion charges his energy to gain more power. Fire Core Upgrade - Costs 30 XP - Fire Element Attached, Gavin upgrades turning into Fore core Gavin causing all of his attacks fire based. Fire to Atomic - Costs 40 XP - binds Atomic and Fire based attacks , this allows ion and Gavin to share there power. Ultimate Fusion - Costs 50 XP - Binds fusion - Ion and Gavin fuse using Energy Fusion. '''Solo's Jacob the Pikachu ''' Solo assist - Thunderbolt Assuilt, - Induces Stun '''Skills - to be written soon - Lafueia Yamikaze the Ookami ''' Solo assist - Mindbreaking Magic - Induces Bind '''Skills - to be written soon - Voltron the Hedgehog Solo assist - Mega assault Skills - to be written soon - Tioda Jamboticon Solo assist - KaBOOMbox - Induces Down and finishes with a mid powered explosive. Railei Solo assist- self taught strike- Induces stun upon finishing with a downward slash. Skills-''' Hero's Valor - Costs 30 XP - +15 defense- Railei's calm nature allows for better defensive skill Field Orders: quick step - Costs 50 XP - movement range +2 - Railei takes charge and orders everyone to step up their movement. '''Otega Solo assist - Rapid Fire Strike - Induces Stun after final bullet hits. 'Skills-' (Unlocked at level 4) Speed Strike - Costs 40 XP - +20 Speed - Otega increases his tactical skills causing any pair unit to increase their speed Field Orders: Final Strike - Costs 60 XP - Attack +50 - Otega Gives any pair unit a attack boost. Terms XP - Cross Points, as units battle they work up XP in a gauge displayed on screen, XP is used to access Skills Special and multi attacks Skills - Skills are abilitys Pair and Solo units have. Skills can either raise stats, raise the movement range, heal by a percentage, or Nullify the ZOC. ZOC - Zone of control, Basically it means you cant walk through enemy units without an ability Counter - Costs 15 XP When an enemy attacks you have the option to counter and perform some attacks on the enemy unit, Be warned though you will take the full damage before battle starts, Defend - Costs 30 XP, defend and take half of the damage Full Defend - Costs 50 XP, Take no damage Stun - When stunned you cannot counter/defend, This ailement ends either the next turn, an item or skill, or getting attacked again Poison - Units take 20% damage at the start of the next turn. This status ends after the damage is taken. or can be ended before hand with a skill or item. Bind - Locks the use of Items or Skills, Ends automatically next turn, or by another units skill or item. Down - Enemys will still hit you for full damage even if Counter or defend was selected, Ends automatically next turn. Music Brave New World - Namco X Capcom - Main Theme Wake Up - Story of the Year - Jonic's theme Ultraviolet - Devil May Cry - Oblivion's theme Its On Again by Kendric Lamar- Sean's theme Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry - Mark-Ross' theme Daybreak- Street Fighter Alpha 3- Railei's theme Our Moment - Skidope - Ion and Gavin's theme Last Train to Paradise (Bullseye Remix) - KDrew - Otega's theme Complete the mission - BBOSS - Voltron's theme Danger Zone - KDrew - Nec's theme Every Heart - Xiao's theme. Bad Apple - Touhou Project - Marshall's theme Sanctuary- Kingdom Hearts 3 - Harvest's theme The Viper -Devil May Cry- Somnus' theme Gigan Rocks - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Aysel's Theme Gadget Round - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Acacia's Theme Sentimental Generation -School Rumble- Russel's Theme Honest Eyes - Black Tide - Leona's Theme Swan Lake - Tchaikovsky - Rin's theme Bring me to Life - Evanesence - Ramona's theme Aquatic Times - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Nagisa's Theme. Counting Stars - One Republic - Iron & Shockina's Theme His World (instrumental) - Sonic (06) - Rival Battle theme Un-gravify - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Boss theme Central City - Sonic Adventure - Casual Moments Go Next - Project X Zone - Played End chapter cutscenes Deadly Whisper - Project X Zone - Tense Moments Parasite Eve - Kyrie - Epic Moments Areas Mobius Vita Nova City - Vita Nova Islands (JonicOokami7) Dark Reframe Fortress - Vita Nova Islands (JonicOokami7) The Depths of Dimensions - (Original) Desert of the Outlawed- Ethria (SniperAssassinX) Kingdom of Maradi - DarkFalls (SeanTheHedgehog) Downtown Core City - Cortopia (DUBSTEPxSonic) Forest of Truth - Cortopia (DUBSTEPxSonic) Kyokoku Village - Mobius (Muppet171) Castle Garden - Entha kingdom (Deathguy81) Deep Ruins - Mobius (DUBSTEPxSonic) Kingdom of Maradi - Castle Courtyard and Village (SeanTheHedgehog) Rocky Temples - Mobius (AngelFlames) Corrupted Cybernetic City - Cybresa (AngelFlames) Aurora Polytechnic - Earth (Muppet171) Inferno Depths - (Original) Warzone Castle Courtyard - Zonota or Mobius (Iron Minerzone) Iron Co. Laboratories - Mobius (Iron Minerzone) Dark Void - (original) Chapters There will be at least 40 Chapters Each (Edit on which Chapter you want your Pairs/Solo's to appear and Join) Prolouge 1 - Xing the Boundaries - Introduces Original Pair Unit Prolouge 2 - Pairs and Flairs - Introduces Nega & Optimus, Introduces Jacob, Introduces Obsidian, Prolouge 3 - Rebel without a Kaze - Introduces Iron & Shockina, Introduces Oblivion, Prolouge 4 - Two Way Feat - Introduces Ion and Gavin Prolouge 5 - Opposites Attract - Introduces Mark-Ross and Harvest. Chapter 1 - So it Begins - (Original Pair Unit join) Chapter 2 - The Search of a Rival, (Ion and Gavin join) (Tioda Joins) Chapter 3 - Payne and Twat (Nega & Optimus Join), Introduces Cyrex Chapter 4 - Unearthly Chill - (Sean Joins) Chapter 5 - Light Show With Fire Introduces Nec (Otega Joins) Chapter 6 - Secret Feelings - (Russel and Leona join) Chapter 7- In the Minerzone (Iron & Shockina join) (Jacob Joins) Chapter 8 -Whisper of the shadow's (Voltron joins) Chapter 9 - Chapter 10 - Chapter 11 - Chapter 12 - Chapter 13 - Chapter 14 - Chapter 15 - Light and Shadow (Jonic & Oblivion Join) Introduces Darkness Chapter 16 - Chapter 17 - Chapter 18 - Chapter 19 - Deserted Hope - (Railei Joins) Chapter 20 - Chapter 21 - Chapter 22 - History will be Rewritten (Laufeia joins) Chapter 23 - Chapter 24 - Chapter 25 - Chapter 26 - Chapter 27 - Chapter 28 - Chapter 29 - Chapter 30 - Chapter 31 - Chapter 32 - Chapter 33 - Chapter 34 - Chapter 35 - Chapter 36 - Chapter 37 - Chapter 38 - Chapter 39 - Chapter 40 - Chapter 41 - Chapter 42 - Chapter 43 - Chapter 44 - Epilouge - Final Boss Battle and End